The Wolf Legacy: Azure
by tiggerjojo
Summary: Second of the wolf trilogy the sequel to Azimiuth (yes, I made a sequel)...Harry lies dieing from the deadly kimera toxins he ingested while defending Draco. How far will Draco go to save Harry when the only way to save him could mean death for both of th
1. Wolf's Dream

Azalea

The Wolf Legacy:

Azure

Second of the wolf trilogy

Draco sat on the bed opposite to Harry's in the hospital wing watching the other boy's slow, even breathing. He noticed the way Harry's jet black hair fell over his eyes and lay gently atop his long lashes and framed his much too pale face. 

Draco thought as he watched- Potter or Harry, whatever, Harry at least. He did save my life, he deserves that much. But why? Why would he save my life, much less masquerade around as Azimuth. Was he trying to learn about my father? About Voldemort? Even if he was, why was he so….nice? Nice isn't really the word. He was my…best friend when he was Azimuth. The Harry I know wouldn't bother to act so, sweet. Or playful or kind and so many other things.

Draco rambled about his thoughts, unable to discern his feelings towards the raven haired boy. He didn't know whether to be mad at him or grateful or used. Meanwhile Harry remained in a deep potion induced sleep while his body healed and fought the kimera toxins. 

A soft noise drew Draco's attention away from his thoughts, beside Harry's bedside Pomphery checked Harry's condition and pulled the blankets farther up around him. She turned and regarded Draco with a sweet sympathetic look.

"You should be resting as well, Mr. Malfoy. He won't get any better with you just watching him like that and you'll wear yourself out, you're healing too remember?"

Draco nodded slowly, slipping back into his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and closing his eyes feigning sleep as Pomphery slipped out of the room and returned to her office. When Draco heard her office door shut he opened his eyes, turning on his side and resumed watching once more.

A brilliant stream of light lancing in from the windows greeted Dumbledore as he slipped into the Hospital wing. Pomphery greeted him as he came in, a worried look upon her tired, drawn face.

"How is he, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Pomphery shook her head, "He's lost so much blood and he ingested a lot of kimera toxin, too much. A drop would give a person the worst flu symptoms they've ever had but Harry's ingested much more than that. From what I could get from Malfoy he may have swallowed up to a full cup or more. It had already entered his blood steam for the most part when he arrived. There's a good chance he won't make it."

"My god," Dumbledore said in dismay, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair, "Is there nothing we can do?"

Pomphery chewed her lip and nervously adverted her eyes.

"Poppy! If there's anything you have to tell me! We have to try! He's our only hope you know that!"

"There's one thing…" Pomphery said softly, turning away from Dumbledore, "It's a very old ritual, to be done only as a last resort…life or death…it hasn't been preformed for almost a hundred years."

Dumbldore's eyes grew wide with understanding, "Blood, Flesh, Spirit and Soul." He whispered, "but who would risk it? You need two people and if it doesn't work they'll both die, if it does they'll both live but even if they live it's been documented that some went insane under its affects."

"It's the only thing." She replied softly.

"I'll do it." Came a soft voice.

Both Dumbledore and Pomphery turned to regard Draco leaning heavily upon the door frame leading to the bed whence he came.

"He saved my life, I owe him to at least try and save his. I would be dead now anyway without anyone caring any different. I will do it."

"Draco, you understand…you heard everything?" Pomphery asked softly.

Draco nodded and pressed himself up against the frame, standing as tall as he could, "Yes."

Dumbledore studied Draco intensely, after several apprehensive seconds he nodded and sucked in a deep breath, "We'll need to start right away, I'll get Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. I'll need you to push Draco's bed adjacent to Harry's and get the rest of the equipment we'll be needing ready."

Pomphery nodded and gently led Draco back to his bed, magically pushing the two beds side by side and helping Draco in after which she disappeared into her office and began gathering supplies. Ten to twenty minutes passed in chaotic confusion as Pomphery bustled back and forth and McGonagall and Snape poured over an archaic book, crumbling in their fingers with half tattered pages and stains lancing it's pages leaving colors of blood and potions past. Snape disappeared and returned with a cauldron and a bag full of supplies and began hurriedly mixing a potion. McGonagall had her hands full with practicing a spell of some complication. Hours passed as the potion stewed and simmered. The book was checked and rechecked to make sure everything was perfect. Finally the potion was poured into two separate vials, one taken by both Dumbledore and Snape who each stood by one boy. 

"Draco," McGonagall instructed, "I'll need you to take Mr. Potter's hand. I'm going to transfigure you hands together after which you'll need to drink the potion Proffessor Snape has. Are you ready? Are you sure about this?" 

Draco took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves and finally nodded, "Yes and yes." He said softly, reaching over and clasping Harry's limp, cool hand, his eyes widened slightly as he felt Harry unconsciously grip his hand. 

McGonagall nodded and quickly spoke the spell. Draco watched in horrid fascination as his flesh melded with Harry's and then the vial was at his lips. He choked it down quickly, trying desperately not to retch the vile fluid back up. Across from him Professor Dumbledore coaxed Harry to drink, massaging his throat gently with one hand and covering his mouth with the other to keep him from doing what Draco had wanted to.

A spasm ran through Draco's body as the potion took hold, a second later Harry's followed suit and the three teachers began chanting some strange spell in unison, tension and effort filling the air. Draco felt his mind loosing grip on his consciousness. Vaguely he felt a peculiar sensation between their two hands, he could feel Harry's weak heart beat flowing through his hand and arm and when it reach his own heart Draco realized that he wasn't just hearing Harry's heartbeat, their two hands had become one, they were sharing each others blood, they were becoming one…what had Dumbledore said? Blood, Flesh, Spirit and Soul….only spirit and soul remaining. Draco lost his grip on consciousness and slipped everything went black.

_The darkness parted like a veil before Draco's hand and before him he saw a small boy standing surrounded by darkness. The boy's hair was dirty and much too long, it was a like a dark mop atop his head, the eyes that met his were hollow and lost, deep green pools with no bottoms. He wore a pair of tattered shorts, tied around his waist with twine and a shirt that was once white._

Draco slipped forward and stood in front of the boy, realizing that he was a child as well, he stared at his pale, small pudgy hands. He tasted the blood in his mouth from when his father had hit him for messing up, again.

"Hello." Draco said cautiously, holding out his hand.

The other boy regarded Draco's hand warily before taking it.

"My name's Draco." Draco said.

The boy cocked his head curiously, "Draco?"

Draco nodded, he tried to let go of the other boy's hand but he only gripped tighter.

"It's me," The boy said anxiously, "it's Harry."

Draco stared at the hallow eyed boy with shock, "What happened to you?"

Harry looked down at his baggy clothes and tugged them dejectedly, "This is how it always was with my aunt and uncle when I was little."

"I'm sorry." Draco said softly, squeezing Harry's hand gently.

"It's alright," Harry replied, studying Draco's face, "What happened to you? You look like you got beat up."

Draco felt himself color in shame and touched his face with his hand, feeling his swelled eye and cut lip, "My father doesn't like it when I mess up."

Harry's eyes widened and he gently touched Draco's face, "Your father does this to you? He beats you up?"

Draco nodded absently, looking away from Harry. Wondering if the other boy would laugh at him or make fun. Instead he pulled Draco to him and hugged him. Draco winced slightly in pain but returned the hug, grateful for the other boy's compassion or pity, whatever it was.

The air seemed to flicker and suddenly they were apart once more and Draco was grown once more, before him a great black wolf going up to Draco's waist stood regarding him intensely.

"Azimuth." Draco said softly, dropping to his knees and hugging his around the neck, burying his neck in Azimuth's fur. Azimuth wined softly and pulled away, dancing away and circling in front of Draco.

"You want me to join you?" Draco said, understanding without knowing why. He was about to say that he couldn't when suddenly he knew he could. So he changed and once the maddening pain from his change was complete he stood before Azimuth upon four pale colored paws. 

Azimuth circled in joy and ran over to Draco, licking his face and nose. Draco felt the same giddiness fill him and he tackled Azimuth to the ground, nipping playfully at his ears. Azimuth quickly fought him down and finally got a loose bite on his throat, signaling his victory. He then bounded off of Draco, watching him happily, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Azure." Azimuth said

Draco cocked his head in confusion.

Azimuth pounced Draco, "You named me, I get to name you. Azure, like the color of your eyes."

Azure licked Azimuth's nose happily, "Azure is good."

Azimuth looked at Azure, "Be my mate?"

Azure startled up and paced away, he watched Azimuth from a distance, "Me your mate?"

Azimuth nodded in a very un-wolf like manner.

"Why?"

Azimuth cocked his head, "Because." he stated in a **very** wolf like manner.

Azure turned away and then he was human once more and a hand lay upon his shoulder. He turned to look at Harry, his hair haphazardly falling everywhere, his eyes imploring silently.

"Please, Draco? Be with me. I've wanted you for the longest time."

Draco looked into those emerald pools, "Is that why you saved me?"

Harry nodded, "That and everything else. I became Azimuth to get close to you, I remained Azimuth because it made you happy. I'm afraid my intentions weren't so pure when I started but then I saw how you really were, without the mask and the hatred."

"What were your intentions before?" Draco asked cautiously.

A look of embarrassment engulfed Harry's face, "Well, to be honest I just wanted in you pants originally."

Draco colored, "What makes now so different than your original intentions?"

"That's easy" Harry said softly, cupping Draco's cheek, "I fell in love with you."


	2. Wolf's Convalescence

Dumbledore stood in silence beside the beside of the two boys. The others had had to leave, they had classes to teach, children to prepare for the war that was coming upon them. Only Dumbledore remained, with Poppy returning occasionally to check on their condition and Dumbledore's as well. 

The binding spell had just faded, now three hours since it had been cast, the potion lapsing not long after that. Harry's condition had improved and stabilized in the three hours but neither of them had woken up. Dumbledore might have assumed it was a natural sleep brought on by exhaustion from the spell but it was much to deep for that. The sleep that held them was below even that of the remecycle, below the sleep of those caught in coma states. It would be an understatement to say that Dumbledore was nervous. He was afraid that they would never wake up again or even worse that they would change again, before they awoke and remain that way forever.

When, an hour into the spell the two boys had changed into great wolves, the three teachers had almost lost the fragile mantra, almost complete, that they had been chanting over the them. Neither of the two other teachers had ever seen or heard of anything like this before and it only served to increase Dumbledores' worries, for he too had never seen anything like this. Still, he found their transformation strangely intriguing. It appealed to his curious nature and because the transformations seemed to carry over each individuals defining characteristics. 

Harry was the larger wolf, standing he would have gone to about Dumbledores' waist, he estimated, and his fur was thick and black and fell haphazardly, as his hair in life had. Draco, of the other hand, was somewhat smaller and more lithe, sleek would be the word that suited him best, and his fur was an almost pure silvery-white with a touch of blond to it. The image the two of them had presented was so utterly symbolic and twisted in its interpretation. For, Draco was the enemy, so had been confirmed reluctantly by Severus and yet he wore white, the color that traditionally represented good and Harry wore the opposite, of darkness and evil. Such was that picture, so ironic.

Later, an hour to be exact, the two of them changed back into their human forms. Dumbldore was relieved beyond belief. It would not done to have a wolf for a savior of the wizarding, and muggle world.

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking down on the boys he searched desperately for some sign that they were coming around. He turned at a soft touch upon his shoulder and found Poppy standing behind him and behind her stood McGonagall and Snape.

"No difference?" McGonagall asked quietly, darkly remind Dumbledore of how people whispered around deathbeds and funerals. 

"No, no change for either of them." He replied, his normally jubilant voice darkened and edged with worry. 

"It's been over three hours now," Poppy said softly, "They should wake up, they have to wake up soon." She was on the verge of tears, Dumbledore knew that much, and it took a lot to shake up the strong nurse so badly.

"Look." Severus's voice called out quietly from the shadows, one thin, sallow skinned finger pointing towards the beds.

Dumbledore turned slowly upon the balls of his heel just as the two boys began to stir.

Harry felt himself pulled away from Draco, separated irreparably. He floundered at this loss and flung himself after Draco but found nothing. But, something else pulled at him, drawing him out, some tiny voice in the back of his head saying it was time to come back, time to wake up. He tried to force this voice away but it only grew harsher, more demanding until it paused. Harry thought he had won but then it told him that now, the only way to find Draco was to wake up, that he would be waiting for him there. Reason and natural instinct won out and Harry reluctantly surrendered himself to consciousness and opened his eyes.

The light found his eyes first, paining him horribly and causing him to cover them with his hand. He groaned involuntarily which caused him to cough weakly.

"Harry, my boy, how are you feeling?" A soft voice asked him sounding to Harry as if the voice was a very long way off, whispering to him over a chasm.

"water." Harry managed to croak out and drank gratefully when a glass was put to his lips. Harry felt so weak, he couldn't remember feeling this weak ever before in his life and he didn't like it.

"I think they'll be alright for now," someone said, "physically, anyway. We won't be able to assess if there's any psychological damage until after their strength is back."

"What's wrong with Draco?" A whispery voice hissed, "He should be back to normal shouldn't he?"

"No," Another voice responded, "In very simple terms the spell links two people and in effect bonds them together for a limited time. So Harry got halfway better and Mr. Malfoy got halfway sick."

"What! I thought this was supposed to help!" The hissing voice demanded.

"It has" the other voice reassured, "For now the kimera toxin is diluted to the point where it can be treated and their bodies will take care of the rest. So everything will turn out very well indeed, my dear Professor Snape."

Harry pulled away from the voices, one part of his mind vaguely recognized them and tried to define them but Harry pushed it away. All he felt was the hollowness inside of him where Draco had stood. Where he had stood as a child, as a wolf as Draco and where Harry had confessed the feelings he hadn't even know he had until he was there. Until now and now his chest ached with loss and longing. He remembered a lost, scared boy in a suit to stiff for a child, with blood leaking from his split lip and his eye swelling from his fathers hand. His own father! Azure, that sweet playful wolf that had tangled with him and leapt away at the thought of being his mate. Finally the boy almost a man, that silvery haired spectrum that had looked at him with confusion and wonderment as he confessed love to his enemy and rival! 

My god, was it all some sort of sick twisted dream, Harry wondered desperately, was I hallucinating? And if I was why did I have to wake up? Why couldn't I continue dreaming?

Harry felt his eyes fill silently and he desperately forced the tears away, he hadn't cried since he was six, when his uncle started starving him for it, he wasn't going to start again now. Then he felt a gently touch along the back of his hand, smooth flesh along his own. Fingers, thin and delicate twined with his own and told him he was not alone. Harry squeezed the hand gently, knowing it was Draco's as surly as he knew his own hand intertwined with it. And he relaxed and at once felt exhaustion take hold of his body and drag him down again, this time into a normal sleep. 

Harry felt, in the way you seem to always to when you are just awakening. He felt the warmth of the covers and their coarseness against his skin. Then as he found his heart beat and each breath he drew in, it was one of those perfect warm, content moments you never want to leave, those moments that make you curl up and go back to sleep rather than wake up. Then, however, Harry felt that he had no feet.

Rubbing his eyes he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and blinked his eyes into focus. Sitting cross-legged at the end of his bed and coincidently on his feet, was Draco. He simply stared at Harry with a hard, unblinking, unreadable expression. Harry paused in his analysis for a moment as he noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses but could see perfectly, he touched his eye cautiously and saw that the grew blurry the closer they were to his face.

"Nearsighted. We're both slightly nearsighted rather than you alone being horribly farsighted." Draco answered Harry's unasked question flatly.

Harry licked his lips and said, "I can't feel my feet."

Draco looked down at where he was sitting and back up at Harry, "That was the point, I figured you'd have to wake up eventually."

"It worked." Harry said studying Draco's face intensely as he pulled together his memory and remembered again.

"Of course," Draco replied, "I'm a genius."

Harry nodded his understanding, "Of course." then reached forward and gently slid his hand along Draco's cheek, cupping it as he continued to search Draco's eyes. Draco sighed deeply and closed his eyes, leaning his head into Harry's hand almost as if in defeat or exhaustion. Harry dropped his hand and grabbed Draco's shirt, falling back into his bed and pulling Draco with him. Draco cried out in surprise as he fell and for a moment they lay in silence, Draco resting his head on the pillow next to Harry. Harry sighed, letting go of Draco's shirt, he could feel Draco's hot breath against his ear, it tickled but he couldn't bring up the energy that it required to laugh or even feel uncomfortable.

"Did you mean it?" Draco asked quietly, startling Harry slightly.

"Yes." Harry replied equally quiet.

"Why? What do you see in me? I'm your enemy, I'm cruel and demeaning to you and your friends…there's no reason in the world to like me, to…love me."

"Because when you were alone, when you were with Azimuth, you weren't anything you made yourself up to be around other people. You were yourself, completely."

"I don't know if I can be that way for you." Draco said so softly that Harry almost didn't hear him.

Harry turned his head and stared into Draco's clouded azure eyes, "Then run with me."

"What?" His eyes widened, "but that was just an illusion, a dream, I can't really…can I?"

Harry smiled slightly, "Try"

Draco closed his eyes and bit his lip in effort, then his face shifted and blurred, white fur emerged as his nose pushed out into a snout and canines appeared. Harry watched in avid fascination. Wondering how the transformation could be both horrid and beautiful at the same time. Before a second had passed a handsome white wolf lay beside Harry, staring at him with those unreadable blue eyes. Azure caulked his head and whined imploringly.

Harry smiled and replied, "Now you know how I felt."

Azure bit Harry gently on the shoulder and growled lightly.

"Alright, fine." Harry smiled and forced his tired body to change into Azimuth's body.

The two wolves stood and regarded each other and Azimuth grinned. Azure returned the grin and the human side of them disappeared like a wisp of smoke and was replaced by the wolf, the puppy and child in all of us, only it can rip your throat out in a second and then proceed to devour your entrails.

The two of them bound from the bed and bolted from the Hospital wing, running past a very shocked Headmaster as he cam in to check on them. They ran until they reach outside and made for the forest, running as fast as they could.

TBC

Thank you's to Reviews-

Oracle2- it's funny you say you like my stories but you always go out of your way to tell me everything that's wrong with them….it's a frinkin fanfics for gods sakes! I like the mistakes I like the plot gaps, this is like the first decent review you've ever given me and now I'm chewing you out, I'm sorry…forget everything you've just read

Meowness- you need a life, trust me with this (bty- she's my sister I can be mean if I want to)

Lupin!-right on! Except its not an alternate dream world its more like a sub-sub really deep under conscious mind link thing, oh that was eloquent wasn't it?

ReflectionsOfReality- I LOVE YOU! *GLOMP* I love your reviews you always make me feel more confident about my writing. To be honest, I hate it when authors write characters that you can't relate to or that don't feel real. I like to try and be what others are not….one of the reasons I started writing was 'cause I got fed up with reading crap…like those people that write in small case letters and can't spell or use punctuation…and then their stories are all smut no plot, nothing against smut but it has to be built around a finely tuned plot…..ok I'm done rambling…thanxs again

Curious Dream Weaver- I's luv you too *glomps* thanx for happy ego boosting review!

Chibi- bite me, that's what editors are for and I ain't got one, it's fan fiction not a bestseller! If you don't something' nice to say then don't say nothing at all.

wandering wolf-you read my mind…the parsel idea is very good too *steals idea and runs off with it* thanxs! And ummm, the detail and all that stuff and lacking of it is because chappy one is in third person where as Azimuth was in Harry pov and therefore much more descripted. I decided to try and get back into the details again 'cause you're right I am lacking…thanks you *give wolf a cookie as a thank you present*

Thanks also to- Insane Person : S, momma-dar, Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, Mistal, Autumn Priestess, Tadpole- I would have replied to you guys to but I didn't know what to say, luvs you anyway *kisses*


End file.
